


Defiant

by SocialOutsider



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e02 The Other Side, Gen, POV First Person, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: Jack upon returning from Euronda. Oneshot.
Kudos: 5





	Defiant

He didn't regret it.

Not for one second.

Hell, Jack figured he should have shot Alar in the bunker instead of listening to him plea for his life and beg to follow them back to Earth.

After all, Alar and his people, the Eurondans had been lying to them right from the very beginning, manipulating them while trying to portray themselves as victims against their war with the Breeders when in fact they had been the ones responsible for starting it in the first place.

If it hadn't been for Daniel questioning what was going on, they wouldn't have discovered the truth.

Not until it was too late. 

Jack had originally gone into the mission, focused and so eager to gain access the technology they had offered he hadn't even considered the possibility that the Eurondans would have secrets of their own.

He'd even ignored Daniel's warnings.

But when Alar had told Jack that they didn't want Teal'c back, that had set off alarm bells for Jack and told him that something was wrong with their supposedly new allies.

So when the Eurondans's history had finally been revealed, SG-1 had wasted no time in sabotaging the bunker, ultimately jeopardizing the Eurondans's chances of victory and ensuring that they would either be captured or killed by their sworn enemy.

Even though they had eventually returned to the SGC empty-handed, at least Jack could sleep better at night, knowing that the Eurondans would not be a problem ever again.

Did he feel guilty about it?

No.

In his mind, it had been the right thing to do. 

And something he should have done sooner.

He only hoped that Carter and Daniel would come to forgive him.

In time.

**Fin**


End file.
